Dating the Uchiha
by JadeMesmerizedByOnyx
Summary: Let's follow Sasuke and Sakura on their first date, shall we? This story continues to follow them through their dates and the development of their relationship.
1. First Date

_**Just another story I came up with ) I hope you guys like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: If Sasuke and Sakura will ever be together I will be happy! Kishimoto-sensei, please! **_

* * *

"Did you just see that?" someone gasped.

"Is this really happening?" someone else said, nearly crying.

"Who knew the Uchiha would ever do that?" a boy grinned.

"Che, who cares. He is only holding her hand."

"Does Naruto know about this?" somebody else whispered.

Sasuke turned his head in annoyance. He glared at the gossiping people behind him. "I knew we shouldn't have come here," he said.

His companion gently squeezed his hand. "Don't listen to them. Just ignore them. You're here with me after all."

Sasuke relaxed, like he always did when he was around her. she always made him feel at ease.

She smiled at him and he gently stroke a pink hair lock out of her face. She really was adorable.

He ignored the laugher and sobs from behind him.

"Why did you insisted on coming here again?" he snorted.

She just laughed and he couldn't help himself but smile. She really could make him smile.

"Did you hear that by the way? They were saying what Naruto would think of this," she whispered. She squeezed his hand again as she saw his face after she'd mentioned it. "Hey, they're just curious. You can't really blame them," she winked. "But if they really annoy you that much, I can always send them flying back home." She grinned as she subtly filled her hand with chakra. Sasuke smirked too. He really liked being with her. after a few months, since his return, she had asked him out again and this time he had accepted. He had warned her not to have any expectations for the date, but she'd just laughed his comment away.

"Don't you think it would only feed their gossiping when my date would beat up a few guys for me?" He said dryly, but with a hint of humor.

"Surely, but they wouldn't do it close to you anymore." She laughed again. he joined her laughter with his own and ignored the curious voices behind them.

"It would be so embarrassing," she grinned.

Their food had arrived at their table. She let go of his hand and to him it now felt cold and empty.

"Look, Sasuke-kun, there are Naruto and Hinata."

Sasuke glances outside and saw them talking vividly. Then he looked over to his date. She looked so happy.

"Sakura, your food is getting cold."

She looked over to him and her pink hair danced.

"Oh yeah, you're right." She looked up to him rather shy. "I'm very glad you wanted to go on a date with me," she said and blushed.

He smirked at her, linking how she looked while she blushed. "Well things are a little different now, aren't they?"

She nodded. "With half of Akatsuki gone, we can relax a little bit, indeed."

"Especially with my precious brother gone," he said. She grabbed his hand again. it felt nice and warm. It made his heart melt bit by bit. She looked at him without saying anything. He knew what she meant though. She didn't need to say anything.

They ate their meal quite silently.

"Have you received any missions lately?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, next week I have to do some stupid escort mission." He snorted in dislike. He wanted to become at least a jounin. Actually he was aiming for ANBU. So was Sakura. She was teaching some new medics to work in the hospital, so she could try for ANBU. She wanted to assist them being a medic. The Hokage was being very helpful and supporting. Yet, Sasuke had the feeling as though she had developed some strong dislikes towards him. It couldn't be helped, after all, he had been away for quite a while. Sakura grinned at him.

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

"I've got the same mission. I asked shishou if she could give it to you. Naruto is on the mission as well." Her grin grew wider as she saw him realize what that meant.

"A team resurrection, huh?" he smirked.

"Yeah. A little surprise. Do you like it?" she asked insecurely.

"Nice job," he replied, this time being the one to squeeze her hand.

She smiled happily at him.

She really made him feel good.

"Talking about team seven, how is Kakashi doing lately?" he asked and Sakura smiled cheekily.

"I think he's actually seeing someone," she said with twinkling eyes.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "Really? Who?"

"I don't know, honestly, but he's being so sneaky lately. He changes subjects as soon as I start asking him about it." She looked annoyed. "But I'll find out sooner or later!" she guaranteed him.

They stood up and Sasuke paid for their dinner.

Slowly they walked through the streets. Sakura pointed at some shops while they passed by.

It was summer and therefore still hot outside, even though it was getting a little dark.

They bought an ice-cream and sat down somewhere.

"I really love living here," Sakura said enjoying her sight.

Various people were strolling by, enjoying the warm night. They talked a lot and as it got really late, they decided to go home.

For the first time, Sasuke walked Sakura home.

As they arrived at her house, they had to say goodbye.

"I really enjoyed it tonight," Sakura started.

"Me too," Sasuke admitted.

"It was really nice being with you, while it was just the two of us," she blushed. Again, Sasuke thought of how beautiful she looked while she blushed.

"I thought so too,' he smirked, enjoying how she was struggling for the right words. Normally she was so talkative. It was funny to see her having trouble thinking of the right words.

Sakura glanced at him. "So… you want to do it again some day?"

He took his time before he answered her question. "I would like to do it over some time, yeah."

Sakura smiled contently. Neither of them showed any sign of leaving.

Sakura was hesitating. Then she stood on the tips of her toes and quickly kissed him on the mouth.

She awaited his reaction anxiously. He looked a little bit surprised.

"Good night, Sasuke-kun," she said quickly.

She turned around and took only one step before her arm was captured by Sasuke. He spun her back around and pressed his own lips against hers. Sakura's eyes widened slightly before she closed them.

She tasted sweet and her lips felt soft against his own. He enjoyed this moment to the fullest, before he finally released her.

She stood there, looking at him. She looked a little bit dazed. He slowly smiled at her.

"I really liked it tonight," he said.

"M-Me too," she replied, still surprised.

"I want to do it over again."

She regained her smile. "The date or the kiss?"

He captured her lips with his again. "Both," he grinned afterwards.

"Good, me too," she smiled happily. "Good night, Sasuke-kun."

"Good night, Sakura," he replied.

They smiled at each other, before she went inside her house and he returned to his own place.

The night had been great and he would take her out again soon.

His heart was melting bit by bit, but it went faster than he'd thought.

He smiled contently before falling asleep.

* * *

_**Review!!! I'll be working on the captured Uchiha!**_


	2. Second Date

_**Yay! Here I am again! I decided to continue this story, because I had some great ideas! Well, I think they are great that is! Tell me what you thought about this chapter! I liked it a lot, to be honest. I hope you all share that with me.**_

_**Disclaimer: I wished I owned the couple, sadly, I don't. I'm still in therapy, so DON'T. BE. MEAN. ;)**_

_**Kakashi: I'm not in it... **_

_**Me: You aren't supposed to be..**_

_**Kakashi: I want in!**_

_**Me: Stop whining, already!**_

_**Kakashi: Can't you just give me one line?**_

_**Me: I always let you in to talk just above the ruler, or below it.**_

_**Kakashi: You mean this small grey line, parting your nonesonse from the real story?**_

_**Me: Be careful with what you say mister copy ninja mister!**_

_**Kakashi: 'gulp'  
**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Second Date.

"They are doing it again," Sasuke muttered angrily.

"I know," Sakura replied calmly. "Just ignore it."

"I can't. They are staring at us." He clenched his teeth. "Bloody annoying," he added unnecessarily.

Sakura smiled slightly.

"They guys are checking you out, "he said monotone, yet he was sending quite some death glares at the drooling boys.

"Are you jealous, Sasuke-kun?" she asked surprised.

"Che. I bet they are." He tightened his grip on her hand. "Let's go somewhere else."

They walked through the park of Konoha. The weather was lovely and the flowers were blossoming.

"That doesn't really answer my question," she teased.

"Drop it," he grunted. Sakura smiled.

Slowly they walked along.

His hand felt nice and warm again. he wished he could keep it there forever. That would be nice.

Again, Sakura had picked out the place to go. She loved the park, so that was where they were now.

The silence between them didn't feel awkward at all. He wasn't much of a talker and she understood that perfectly well.

Sasuke was curious though, of why she'd picked this place, so he made himself brake the silence.

"Why did you choose the park to go?" he asked in his deep voice.

"I just love the park and the flowers within it. moreover, tomorrow is our mission and we shouldn't go to sleep too late. During the afternoon sounded just great to me. Why, don't you like it?" she asked worried.

"It's alright. I don't like those stupid losers watching you all the time," he said while he gave another death glare to a handsome guy, winking at Sakura. She didn't even notice him.

"Are you sure that you aren't jealous, Sasuke-kun?" she asked surprised, but at the same time she was smiling and her eyes were twinkling.

"You're too good looking," he said angrily under his breath.

"What did you say?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Nothing," he replied, then he mumbled: "And you don't even know yourself."

"What?"

"I said: let's settle down somewhere."

"Okay. How about over there?" she pointed towards a pick-nick table.

Together, they walked towards the benches.

Once they were seated, Sakura looked at Sasuke, saying; "You asked me out again, pretty fast…"

"Aa, I enjoyed the last time," he shrugged.

"I know," she said with twinkling eyes.

"Che, don't get too cocky." He turned the slightest bit of pink.

Lucky enough for him, she didn't notice.

She just smirked in response. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, though," she replied more seriously. "I really enjoyed it too."  
Sasuke narrowed his eyes, remembering something. "Do you always kiss on the first date?"

Sakura chuckled. Then she brushed a pink lock out of her face. "It was my first date ever."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Believe it or not," she nodded. "I haven't had time for it."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes again. "The dobe told me you had some days off."

"True, but I didn't feel like dating anyone really."

He smirked. "Good."

"How about you?" she asked, looking at him intensely. She looked as though she was afraid, he would tell her he had dated some girls.

He scowled. "Do you really see me as a person to date?"

"Well, you're dating me at the moment, so why not," she shrugged, but looked rather curious.

"I haven't been dating anyone. It's different with you…" he added.

"Why? Because I'm your teammate?"

"No, because I like being with you," he said straight to the point.

There was her cute blush again. he didn't like the idea of someone else dating her, or making her blush like that.

"It used to be different, though," she laughed. Her laugh enlightened her whole face.

"We were still young back then," he responded quietly.

"We're still young," she teased.

"Hn."

Sakura laughed again. "I know what you mean, Sasuke-kun, don't worry. I was just teasing you." She looked at him. "I'm glad you like to be with me. That's more than I ever dreamt of."

"Besides kissing me, you mean?" he teased her back now. Sasuke bend over a little, getting closer. "Or did you dream about… certain other things too?"

Sakura flushed. "Sasuke-kun! What are you talking about!"

He leaned back again and smiled. His date looked the other way, still beet red.

"I bet you enjoyed it," he smirked. She just ignored him and stayed silent for as long as she was still blushing.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was staring at her pink hair. It looked beautifully. "Does your mother have pink hair?" he asked.

She looked at him in surprise. His onyx eyes were focusing on her pink hair. "No. My grandmother had it though."

He nodded. So it was hereditary after all. He was still looking at it.

She gently caressed her own hair. "I like it. I know it's quite the unusual colour, but I like it anyway." She looked offended.

"I like it too." He reached over the table and caressed her hair too. "And I like you."

They both turned a little bit pink.

A bunch of girls were checking Sasuke out. They squealed and it seemed as if they were about to dash over to him and ask him to go out with them too.

Sakura noticed them and said: "Come on, let's go somewhere else, were about to get company." She pointed over to the whispering girls.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder and saw the girls standing there. They also noticed him. One of them looked as if she was close to hyperventilating. He groaned. "Yeah, let's go."

He grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her to her feet. She too now, looked over her shoulder and saw the girls ready to crash their date. They quickened their pace up and so did the stupid girls.

"They boys are checking me out, huh?" she said, glancing at Sasuke.

"We're quite popular," he replied sarcastically. They walked even faster now. Suddenly they heard the sound of running feet.

"Oh shit," Sakura said. "They are coming."

"Then let's go."

They ran for it now. The girls behind them were quickly slowing down. They obviously didn't have the stamina for it. After a while they had given it up.

Sakura grinned. "There are some pros that come with being a ninja."

Sasuke smirked. They had easily outrun the squealing fangirls.

"Where are we going now?" Sakura asked curiously. After all, they could forget about the park now.

"My place," he replied. Sakura glanced at him curiously. What was he planning to do at home?

It only took them another five minutes to arrive at the Uchiha estate. For a while he hadn't want to live there. However, he was back there now.

Sasuke reached out for the key in his pocket and pulled it out, opening the front door.

She entered the house after him. Sakura had never been here before and looked around curiously.

"You like it?" He saw her looking around.

"Yeah, it's nice." She nodded approvingly. Sakura hesitated. "So… what are we going to do now?"

Sasuke gazed at her. Her jade eyes were looking around. It seemed as though she felt a little bit nervous. He smirked.

"We can sit over there." He pointed towards a couch standing in front of a television.

Sakura looked the in the direction, Sasuke pointed towards. "You have a television?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah."

"I didn't thought you would be a person to watch television," she pointed out.

"Every now and then," he replied.

They took their seats and Sakura seemed pretty nervous.

"Sakura," Sasuke said. She looked over to him. "Yes?"

He didn't reply, but lowered his head. He caressed her cheek gently and saw Sakura blush.

"Sasuke-kun…" she whispered. He brushed his lips against her cheek before they found her lips. He heard her sigh. He could feel her body relax and pulled her closer. He was licking her lower lip now and made Sakura sigh again. Slowly, she opened her mouth for him and he entered her mouth with his tongue. She responded to him by touching his tongue with her own. Carefully, he moved his right hand down. He stroked her shoulder and moved his head towards her neck. He trailed a path of light kisses on his way. Then he slowly licked her neck. Sakura let out a sound somewhere between a sigh and a moan.

"Sasuke-kun…" she whispered again. "Oooh…"

He could feel her breath stroking his skin oh so innocently. He moved his head to the other side of her neck now and continued his work there.

Her hands were on his back and every time he hit a sensitive spot with his tongue, her fingers pressed against his back, tightening their grip on his shirt.

Sasuke kissed his way back to her mouth and she eagerly granted his tongue entrance again.

He slipped one of his hands underneath her shirt and caressed the soft, naked skin there. With the other hand, he hold her hand, while he weaved his hands through her silky, pink hair. Sakura let out another soft moan.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun… I-I'm so sorry, but I don't think we should be doing this now…" She panted heavily.

With great willpower, he pulled his head away, looking at her with his onyx eyes.

"It's not that I don't want it," she said. Her cheeks were still pink of the excitement she had felt just a moment ago. She turned even a darker shade of pink as she continued. "But I just… don't think it would be good now. I mean, we have this mission tomorrow." She looked at him, searching for signs that he understood her. He nodded in agreement.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I got carried away."

"No! Don't feel sorry! It was wonderful... It's just that… Well, you know what I mean, don't you?" she looked up to him with her jade eyes.

"I do." Then he smirked and looked cheekily. "How about you go home now and prepare for the mission and we do this all over again the next time?"

Sakura didn't even had time to decolour again. Her ears felt hot now. "I-I… That sounds good to me," she blushed.

Sasuke got to his feet. "Come on, I'll take you home." Sakura nodded and followed him.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

They were standing in front of her door again. Sakura had finally managed to return to her natural colour again and smiled at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun," she said. She stretched out her right hand, and brushed a stroke of hair out of his face. Sasuke caught her hand and pulled her closer. Then he caught her in a kiss.

Once he had released her again, he smirked down upon her. "We'll continue this soon."

Sakura blushed again. "We will…" Then she turned around. "Good night, Sasuke-kun," she said over her shoulder.

He still had his smirk on his face. "Sweet dreams…" His voice was full of suggestions. Her eyes were almost glowing. "You too."

Right before she put her key into the keyhole, she turned around again. "Sasuke-kun... were you jealous?"

He gazed at her with his onyx eyes. "Yes."

She turned around and smiled. "Good night."

"Good night, Sakura," he replied, admiring the way she looked at the moment. Then he turned around as well and made his way back home.

* * *

**_I hope y'all liked it as much as I did! Review please!_**

**_Kakashi, mumbling insults._**

**_Me: What?_**

**_Kakashi: Nuffin! Just that I liked the story soooooooooooooooooooooooo much!_**

**_Me: Asskisser, you're not in it anyway._**

**_Kakashi sobbing in a corner._**

**_Me: You look just like Tamaki-senpai!_**

**_Tamaki: What's wrong with me?!_**

_**Me: Okay, please stop sobbing and sulking in a corner together.**_

_**Kakashi and Tamaki in unison: You're mean!**_

_**Please stop these people sulking in my corner! Review and tell them how much you love them!**_

_**Tamaki: They probably don't even know me...**_

_**Me: Okay, go and watch Ouran High School Host Club if you're into shojo! It's great and I love it!**_


	3. Third Date

**Okay, the next chapter is there! I'm so busy :P I'm reading fics, I'm updating frequently, I have a job and I have a boyfriend. Wow, I'm super busy :p**

**I hope y'all like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: As many times said before: I don't own Naruto. **

**Kakashi: I'm not in here either... **

**Tamaki: I see, I see! So you all love me and like me and fanclub me! I'm popular! As expected from a high class pretty boy!**

**Me: Yeah, whatever.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Third Date. 

"Oi! Teme! Sakura-chan! Where are you guys?" Naruto growled. "You're so mean! We were supposed to go to a ramen restaurant!" Naruto was quite mad. "You know what? Just be gone. I'll go and eat ramen by myself." He huffed and stalked away.

Sasuke and Sakura were hiding themselves and hiding their chakra as well.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Don't you think we're a bit mean to him?" she asked. Sasuke looked back at her with his stunning onyx eyes and when he said: "He was annoying," she suddenly couldn't think of any reason why they were being mean. His grin made it even worse, followed by: "Besides, don't you want to teat somewhere without him?" She just nodded. She was truly, deeply and madly in love.

Sakura blushed heavily when she remembered the other day. It was now only four days ago that they had been making out so intensely. To her, it still seemed like yesterday though.

They were in Sunakagure now. The escort had turned out to be easy pie. Together they had decided to grab some food, before they would be heading home. Somehow, they had split up, becoming Sasuke and Sakura, which leaved Naruto to go out on his own. Apparently, said shinobi was going to a ramen shop. Even though Naruto thought nothing could be compared to Ichiraku ramen, he still didn't bother that much, as long as he could have his beloved ramen.

"Can you imagine Naruto eating no ramen for a week," Sakura mused.

"I think he would die, considering his brain exists of ramen," Sasuke muttered underneath his breath.

Sakura smiled. "That would be quite a challenge, making him stop eating ramen for a whole week."

"Aa," Sasuke admitted. "Let's go and eat there," he said, pointing at a cozy looking restaurant. They walked in and looked around.

"Wow, this place is pretty amazing," Sakura said surprised. "It looks rather expensive." She looked quite uncomfortable, eating in such a fancy place.

"Don't worry, the bill is all mine," Sasuke reassured her.

"That's what I'm worried about," Sakura mumbled embarrassed. "You don't have to treat me to such an expensive dinner, Sasuke-kun."

He just shrugged and looked her in the eyes. again, the onyx colour was mesmerizing her and she nodded.

_Geez_, Sakura thought once they were seated. _He really doesn't need his Sharingan to mesmerize people. He can just look at them. Bloody hell, he looks so hot!_

She looked at the menu and her colour almost drained out of her face, because of the prizes.

As a waiter came to let them order, she wasn't quite sure what to pick, so she just ordered the same as Sasuke ordered.

The waiter nodded and assured them that dinner would be served soon. He took their menus with him and brought them something to drink.

Sakura didn't really feel very comfortable in the restaurant. She looked over to the people who were sitting in the middle of the restaurant. She was happy they were placed near the window.

As she glanced at Sasuke, she noticed him staring at her. She smiled at him. Where ever she was, as long she was with Sasuke she didn't mind how the place looked. He always made her feel comfortable.

It had only been a year ago that he had returned to their village. As a eighteen year old young man, he had entered the village. Three people were accompanying him. They had introduced themselves as Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo. Together, Tsunade and herself, had taken care of Juugo. They had found the cause of the cursed seal and cured both Sasuke and Juugo. Juugo had been very thankful. Sasuke however hadn't really liked that his power had been gone. Even though Sasuke had his own strength, he didn't mind relying on the seal.

Naruto and Sakura were the ones to look after Sasuke after he had returned. They were afraid he would leave again, searching for more power. Naruto and Sakura were the ones that knew him the best, so they had to take care of him.

After a few weeks, Sasuke had finally calmed down and agreed to stay in the village, paying his dept to Konoha. Half a year ago, he had shown everyone that he wouldn't leave again and was off probation. He was free to go where ever he like to.

Naruto had finally been able to realize, that Hinata liked him a lot and started dating her. Sakura herself had frequently gone to Sasuke's place and checked on him. Back then, he hadn't lived in the Uchiha estate yet. He had refused to live there. That was why Sakura had never been there and four days ago was the first time she had visited Sasuke in his new house.

A few weeks ago, Sasuke had asked Sakura out on a date. She had blushed and said yes of course. Obviously, they had grown a band during the last year.

Now she was, once again, sitting at the same table as he was.

She was facing him and he was staring back at her, his face showing no emotions like he never did. Unless something really touched him, Sasuke did not show any emotions. He had, during the years, perfected his poker face. He never ever showed any emotions towards other people. That didn't mean he didn't have any though. He started to open up towards Sakura bit by bit. Therefore, she had the feeling as if he was melting inside. She was very glad, that after all these years, she was the one he was opening up to.

"Everything went pretty well, didn't it?" Sakura asked, curious of why he was staring at her.

Sasuke blinked and answered: "Aa, no complications."

Sakura nodded, still not knowing why he was looking at her like that. "Ano… Sasuke-kun, why are you looking at me like that?" she asked after a brief silence.

Sasuke didn't answer right away. He folded his hands, while he was leaning on the table on his elbows.

But then, the waiter decided that it was time to bring on the food. So, Sasuke hadn't answered her question yet, and after a while she forgot about it.

They finished their food and searched for Naruto. He wasn't too hard to find, because there were only two ramen stands in the whole village.

"There you are teme! I had expected this from you Sasuke-teme, but not from you, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined.

Sakura merely shrugged and grinned sheepishly.

"Let's head back," Sasuke said. They all agreed, but Naruto was still muttering insults underneath his breath.

Sakura distracted him, by asking what he kind of ramen he had eaten. Naruto enthusiastically started talking about the ramen, comparing it to Ichiraku's and forgot all about his anger.

Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm and made her slow down. They let Naruto go ahead of them and waited until he couldn't hear anything anymore.

"What are we doing here, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I wanted to ask you if you would like to go on another date with me…" he said, piercing her eyes with his once again.

"But of course. You could have asked me when Naruto was still here," she suggested.

"Aa… but I wanted to ask you… if you would like to come over to my place when we're home." He was still looking at her, awaiting her answer.

Sakura slightly blushed, because she knew where this was obviously going. Everything depended on her now. If she would say yes, she knew what was going to happen.

"Sasuke-kun…" she started, blushing ferociously. "I would like to go."

* * *

**You know what this means! Lemon-n-n-n-n-n I know the chapter wasn't that long, just bear with it for now. I'm sorry!**

**Kakashi: We'll punish her!**

**Tamaki: Yeah!**

**Me, glares: Like you could.**

**Kakashi and Tamaki: N-N-NO! **


	4. The First Time

**There it is you little perverts! You're all just a bunch of hentais! But then, who cares, right? I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know in your reviewwwwwww!**

**Kakashi, wiggling his eyebrows: Am I... in here?**

**Me: You little pervert...**

**Kakashi, colouring: I'm gonna grab my lil' bookie!**

**Me: sigh...**

**Disclaimer: Please, would you really think that there would be only so little romance in the whole storyline if Naruto was mine?**

* * *

Chapter 4: First Time.

Sakura was preparing herself for the evening.

When she looked into the mirror, she wondered if she was doing the right thing. Wasn't it too early yet?

She stared into the mirror and a pair of green eyes were staring back at her.

It was true that they had grown a bond over the past year, she and Sasuke that was. She made up her mind and promised herself not to cower out.

Dammit, she was nineteen years old. She had been the one to agree coming over tonight. Sasuke had left her a choice.

Butterflies were occupying her stomach.

Sakura took a deep breath and walked out of her room.

Slowly, she descended the stairs, out of her house, locking the door behind her.

She walked down the street and continued walking to Sasuke's house.

Once there, she stopped in front of the house. She was only a few yard away from the front door now.

Sakura realized she was holding her breath and breathed out.

She reminded herself of the last time and felt a lot better. She had made the right decision by coming here. Confidently, she walked to the door and knocked twice. It was then, that she noticed there was also a doorbell.

Just as she wanted to ring it, remembering the seize of the house, the door opened.

Sasuke stood in the door opening, looking amazing as always. Sakura smiled nervously, playing with the hem of her shirt. Suddenly, she was very aware of how she looked.

"Sakura…" he said, looking at her from top to toe. "You look… beautiful," he said. He really meant it, she could easily tell by the appreciating look in his eyes. yet, there was more. She could barely see it, but it was there. Was he lusting after her after all these years?

A blush made its way to her cheeks. A light shade of pink then covered her cheeks as Sasuke stepped aside to let her enter.

She slowly passed him and his scent filled her nose. He smelled absolutely delicious.

She became aware of the fact, that she'd closed her eyes for a seconds as he asked her to follow him. She obeyed and followed him to the living room.

Sakura still couldn't get rid of her butterflies and it felt like it was becoming even worse. She hated being nervous.

She sat down and waited for Sasuke to return. He was in the kitchen, getting her something to drink.

Sasuke returned and put her drink down. He seated himself next to him and was silent.

Sakura giggled. "This is ridiculous!" she said. Sasuke looked at her and smirked. "You're right."

"Awkward silences," she chuckled. "I don't know why I feel so nervous," she added. "After all, I'm here with you, Sasuke-kun." She smiled at him. Sasuke gazed back at her with his onyx eyes.

Again, she felt like a deer staring into a car light. She couldn't look away. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

Slowly, Sasuke lowered his head and Sakura closed her eyes. she inhaled his manly scent once again and let out a quivering breath.

His lips met hers and he softly brushed his own lips against hers.

Carefully, he licked her soft bottom lip and she enjoyed the feeling of his tongue, wetting her lip.

Sakura opened her mouth and granted him access to it. He started to play with her tongue and she followed his lead. To her, he tasted great. Sasuke pulled her closer and put one hand on her back, using the other to support her head. Sakura allowed herself to give in to her feelings and searched for the hem of his shirt with her slender hands.

Once she found it, she pulled it up and slipped her hands underneath his navy blue shirt. Finally, she was able to touch and feel the god-like body of the most wanted bachelor in town. She could feel his strong, muscular back and his sexy abs. She worked her way up, caressing his flat chest. His heart was pounding quickly underneath her hand. She could feel how Sasuke as well, slipped one of his hands underneath her shirt. His hand caressed her soft skin. She let out a small gasp, as he reached one of her breasts. He gently stroke it, before he cupped it.

His lips left her mouth and made their way to her neck. He licked and sucked her skin there. Sakura let out a soft moan. It felt so damn good. Sakura was sure, that this was going to leave her with some hickeys.

Sasuke's hand traveled to her back and she let out a small sigh of disappointment. Yet then, she felt he was tugging on her bra, trying to unhook it.

Quickly, she stretched out her hand to help him, but then she felt her bra loosen, it was clearly unhooked and opened her eyes in surprise. She hadn't expect him to be able to do that.

He grinned at her. "It's already taken care of."

Sakura wanted to say something in response, but he didn't let her. instead, he nibbled on her bottom lip.

Suddenly, he got to his feet though.

Sakura looked at him, startled by his sudden movement. She felt insecure; was it because of something she had or hadn't done?

Sasuke surprised her by picking her up, bridal style.

"We can't continue this here," he grunted. Sasuke carried her upstairs, laying her down on his king-sized bed.

Before he place himself besides her, he got rid of his shirt. He looked down upon her, lying there on his bed. "You are… amazing," he smirked and laid down. He pulled her shirt over her head and removed her bra. Two perfect, not too big breasts were revealed. Sakura couldn't look him in the eyes, feeling embarrassed about being half naked so suddenly.

"You look amazing too," Sasuke muttered. Shyly, she looked at him.

"Sasuke-kun," she muttered quietly.

"Sakura," he said in a husky voice. He trailed kissed from her mouth to her breasts, making her moan softly.

He reached her nipple and licked it teasingly, before he crushed his mouth on it, licking and sucking on it. every now and then he softly bit on it, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine.

With his hand, he cupped her other breast, playing softly with it.

Sakura'd thrown her head back, panting a little. "Sa-su-ke-kun," she moaned, unconsciously being very seductive.

He switched his head to the other breast and repeated what he'd done with the other one.

Sakura weaved her hand through his hair and pulled him even closer, instinctively. He then trailed kisses back to her mouth and kissed her fiercely. He started nibbling on her earlobe, whispering urgently: "Dammit, Sakura, you're too damn seductive, I can't wait much longer."

In return, she moaned again, enjoying the pleasure of him nibbling her ear to the fullest. That sound made him crazy. He was about to lose his self control.

With his right hand, he unbuttoned and unzipped her skirt, easily sliding it down. He threw it on his floor, to join the other clothes. Then he slipped the same hand underneath her thong.

"I didn't know you wore this kind of stuff," Sasuke whispered in her ear.

Sakura's blush intensified even more. "Now you know," she replied seductively. Most of her shyness was gone now.

"I certainly won't forget," he smirked.

He could feel how wet she was already. Sakura moaned as he touched her most sensitive part. Gently, he rubbed it.

"Sa-su… Ah!" She moved so damn seductively. He couldn't wait any longer.

He almost ripped the last piece of clothe of her body.

Then, she stripped down himself, until he too was naked.

He gently licked her between her legs, to make sure she was wet enough. Not that it really needed that much help, though. He placed his own body on top of hers.

Sakura looked into his eyes, telling him to continue.

Sasuke searched for the right spot and she nodded at him, aware of the pain that would fill her body within seconds now.

She closed her eyes again and winced when he penetrated her body for the very first time. She tried to relax her body and adjust her movements to his. She placed her hands on his shoulders and gave him room to move.

He was thrusting in and out her body over and over again, until he came inside of her.

They both panted heavily as he slipped out of her body again.

Sakura opened her eyes, eyeing him. "That was the most wonderful experience in my entire life," she smiled exhausted.

Sasuke looked bothered and satisfied at the same time.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, afraid that he was not returning her feelings.

"I don't… I wouldn't like to see you dating other people," he replied, looking into her jade eyes.

"I won't," she said.

He still didn't look fully satisfied yet. "I really wouldn't like it," he repeated, staring at her, almost forcing her to understand him. But he didn't need to, because she already did.

She smiled at him. "Are you trying to ask me to go steady with you?"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to colour. "Aa…" he said, anxiously awaiting her answer.

"I'd love to," she smiled happily. In return, he kissed her passionately/

"Let's go to sleep, Sasuke-kun," she suggested.

He kissed her one more time. Then he pulled the blanket over the two of them and allowed Sakura to curl up against his chest.

"Good night, Sasuke-kun," she yawned with her eyes closed.

"Good night, Sakura," he replied, happy with the curled up kunoichi in his arms.

She, was his pink-haired goddess.

She, from now on, was his girlfriend.

* * *

**Kakashi, giggling in a corner: Oeh! Dirty, dirty students! **

**Me, kicking him into the sky: You sick bastard!**

**Sasuke: Che, there are always some people you want to kill...**

**Sakura, running after him: Kakashi-sensei! You sick, sick bastard!** **She was nice to you, considering of what I planned to do with you! Prepare to _DIIIEEEEE_!!!**

**Me: If you're nice and review I'll tell you what happened to Kakashi!**


	5. First Love

**Me: Kakashi is not yet back, so I considered to ask someone else to fill in his position, but it didn't seem like a good idea, considering the fact that I could only choose between: Gai, Lee, Choji and Shikamaru.**

**Kiba: That's why I'm here after all!**

**Me: I never invited you!**

**Kiba: I'm here!**

**Me: Yeah...**

**Disclaimer: Secretly... Even then it isn't mine T.T**

* * *

Sasuke and, his now girlfriend, Sakura were walking through the streets of Konoha. Sakura had just told him how relieved she was to finally have two days off. She'd been working like a horse for the past few weeks. To Sasuke it had seemed rather unhealthy. So had found the Hokage Sakura's situation. 

_- Flashback -_

"_Sakura! Sakura, do you hear me?" the Hokage had demanded._

"_Hai hai, shishou," Sakura had yawned. She'd been working fifteen hours straight._

"_I need you to take two days off. It's no longer healthy the way you work. You're exhausted. You don't get to sleep more than three hours. No, don't interrupt me. I know what you want to say. Soldier pills are no solution. Their purpose is to be used only in unavoidable situations. You need to get to sleep immediately. I don't want to see you for another two days. You're dismissed."_

_She hadn't given Sakura any opportunity to protest._

_- End flashback - _

Sakura had slept for more than twelve hours straight, before Sasuke had come over to her place to take her out. She was talking vividly to him now. She certainly seemed a lot healthier now.

"Sasuke-kun, where do you want to go?" she asked him suddenly.

"You'll see," he smiled. He only smiled for her and he did smile a lot more lately.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun," she whined, "just tell me!"

"You'll see it soon enough," he replied, before silencing her with a kiss.

Sakura was sighing in his arms and he smirked against her lips. Sasuke gave her another kiss and then they continued their little stroll.

During their little trip, he was wondering why he didn't like her to begin with. He had something very important to say to her, and he wanted to do that in a special place.

Sasuke felt very content about his relationship with Sakura. The girl made him happy with her bright personality and he never could suppress the urge to be proud of her, when she saved some person from a certain death. He'd finally come to understand, that he loved her, a fact he'd been denying for so long. There was no turning back now. He would confess his feelings for her today.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" Sakura asked concerned. "You're being so quiet." Then she smiled. "But you always are." She understood him. She was the only one who could and ever would.

"I'm fine, Sakura. I was just thinking about last night," he smirked seductively. Sakura blushed prettily. "Sasuke-kun!"

"It's not like you didn't enjoy it," he replied, remembering her long moans.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun," she smiled with twinkling eyes. There were the words, he would finally reply today with his love for her. he took a deep breath and opened his mouth. He didn't get the chance to say it, because Sakura already had turned her head away. She was pointing at a couple in the distance. "Look, there's Ino and Shikamaru! Ino-pig!" she yelled, even before he could reply. He sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets, knowing what would come.

Ino looked up, as a reaction to hearing her name. as she saw Sakura, she waved happily, dragging an also annoyed looking Shikamaru with her. "Forehead-girl! I didn't know you ahd the day off!" The ever so loud blonde said.

"Yeah, I do!" Sakura replied and started a conversation with her best friend.

Sasuke looked at Shikamaru. "Nara," he nodded in acknowledgement.

"How are you doing, Sasuke?" the shadow-user asked lazily.

"Hn, got dragged along, weren't you?" Sasuke replied, ignoring the other boy's question.

"Aa. Women, they are so troublesome," Shikamaru grimaced, glancing at his chatting girlfriend. "Come on Ino, let's grab some food."

Ino sighed loudly. "I'll see you soon, Sakura!" She rolled her eyes.

"Bye Ino!" Sakura replied happily. She turned back around to Sasuke. "Let's go and eat something too!" She grabbed his hand out of his pocket and dragged him with her.

"Aa… Where are you taking me?" he asked.

"You'll see soon enough, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said cheerily. "How come you're so curious? That is very unlike you!"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. He just wanted to know where they were going, so that he could think his plan through.

Sakura dragged Sasuke along to her apartment. He looked at the house blankly. "You're going to cook for me?"

"Yeah, isn't that okay with you?" she asked suddenly very self-conscious.

"Sure." Sakura could actually cook very well. every now and then when she was staying over – when they both didn't have any missions to do – she would cook for him.

She stopped all of a sudden, staring at him suspiciously. "What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, Sasuke-kun. You know I won't buy that," Sakura scowled.

Sasuke grabbed her other hand and pressed both her hands softly, capturing her gaze with his onyx eyes. he stared at her jade orbs intensively. Sakura stared back. Slowly he leaned in and let his cheek brush softly against hers. He could hear her inhale deeply. It sounded quivering. She was inhaling his scent like she could never do that again. he nibbled on her earlobe, before he retreated again. He looked at the flushed girl with smoldering eyes. She couldn't help, but sigh. Forgotten was her question. Her cheeks were flushed and her pupils had widened.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered breath taken. He just smirked a sexy smirk and her mouth slightly opened. It worked perfectly well, because Sakura could probably not even remember her own name at the moment.

"Let's go inside," Sasuke suggested.

"Aa…" Sakura looked totally stunned. Usually, she didn't really see this side of him. Sasuke inwardly smirked at the effect he had on her. Then he sighed. Where the hell should he tell his Sakura, that he loved her too?

Xxx

"Did you like your meal?" Sakura asked happily.

Of course he'd like it. she happened to be a fabulous cook and one day, she would be a fabulous cook for their family.

"It tasted… nice," he smirked teasingly and she pouted. "I know you loved it! I can see the yearning look in your eyes," she winked. Though what she didn't know, was that the true meaning, hidden behind his yearning look, was that he was yearning to get the words out of his throat. They were forming a lump in his throat, which he couldn't swallow down. How hard could it be to say: 'I love you'? Because he really did. _For god's sake,_ he cursed at himself, _get over with it. You're a damn Uchiha!_

"Sakura," he started as soon as she'd finished doing the dishes.

Said girl cocked her head into his direction. She looked at him expectantly. "Yes?"

"Would you like to go for a walk?" he asked. This was harder, than it seemed, though he did at least have an idea of where to go.

"Yeah, sure," she replied brightly. She picked her keys up, which she'd thrown on the table. "Let's go."

"Aa."  
Together, they left her apartment and walked out of the building.

"Where do you want to go?" Sakura asked curiously. Just as Sasuke was about to answer, Naruto ran into them.

"Sakura-chan! Teme! What are you guys doing? Wanna go and eat some ramen?" he asked enthusiastically.

"No," Sasuke immediately said, but Naruto ignored him and looked at Sasuke hopefully.

"No thanks, Naruto. We already ate," Sakura declined politely.

"Aw, Sakura-chan! There is always room for ramen! Besides I've already eaten too!" He flashed a grin. "Hinata-chan sure is a great cook!"

"So, what are you doing here without her?" Sakura asked, looking around for the pale-eyed girl.

Naruto made a face. "Her dad threw me out." Then he muttered underneath his breath: "Bastard."

Sakura giggled slightly. "Why don't you go alone? You'll be able to eat more yourself and don't have to treat us."

Naruto's face immediately enlightened. "That's a great idea! Thanks, you're the best, Sakura-chan!" He waved shortly and dashed off.

Sasuke shook his head in pity. "Dobe. He'll become ramen someday, if he keeps eating it like this."

"Don't worry about him, he'll be fine." Sakura smiled softly.

Meanwhile, they'd finally arrived at the special place Sasuke was thinking about.

"Sasuke-kun, what are we doing here?" Sakura asked confused, as she saw the familiar bench. Sasuke gestured towards it and she sat down. He slowly sat down besides her.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked again. He looked quite uncomfortable, which was very unlike him. This confused the pink-haired girl. "Are you alright?" She squeezed his hand. The raven-haired boy inhaled deeply and looked at his girlfriend. He just had to get over with it.

"Sakura, I -." But he didn't get any further, because the youthful green beast of Konoha interrupted their private being together.

"Sakura-san!"

This was too much for Sasuke. He'd been interrupted too many times today. His Sharingan flashed and he stood up. He looked at the spandex wearing fool, who had been trying to steal his girlfriend away many times. Though unsuccessfully of course. Lee bowed towards the Uchiha shortly and turned around to face Sakura. This was not the smartest move to make.

"Sakura-san, can you hear that sound? It is like a thousand birds who are singing a lovely and youthful ode, dedicated to our love!"

Sakura closed her eyes slightly, as Sasuke called out: "Chidori!" He send Lee flying through the air. Then he sat down, rather angrily. "Stupid idiot."

Sakura smiled at him and said: "Don't worry too much about it."  
Sasuke frowned in frustration. "They keep interrupting me."

She arched a pink eyebrow. "Interrupting what?" she asked, not understanding.

"Sakura, I love you," he finally said, sighing. "I wanted to tell you in a more… romantic way, but they keep interrupting me."

Sakura gazed at the Uchiha, who usually wasn't afraid of anything, nor felt disturbed by anyone. "Sasuke-kun, it doesn't matter where you say it. The most important thing that you do love me." She smiled at him, comfortingly. "And Sasuke-kun, I love you too!" She kissed him softly. "I'm glad you said it."

Sasuke grunted frustrated. "I wanted the first time to be romantic."

"But you aren't into romance," Sakura replied, looking at him curiously.

"I know you are," he said.

She hugged him tightly. "Sasuke-kun, I love you! Don't worry about it!" Then she smiled. Sasuke smiled back at her.

She truly was the only one for him. "Aa," he said and kissed her.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long guys! I hope you liked it, anyway.**

**Kakashi: Yeah! I'm back!**

**Me: What happened to you? I couldn't update without you.**

**Kakashi: But you did update.**

**Me: You're here, aren't you? **

**Kakashi: ... Yes, I guess you're right.**

**Me: Of course I am. But to the point now, where have you been.**

**Kakashi: That is a long story. I got lost on the -**

**Me: True story please.**

**Kakashi, muttering underneath his breath:Story-ruiner: Anyway! Sakura found me and told me, that if I would do or say something perverted again:taking a deep breath: I would lose my Ichi Ichi collection, she would have Jiraiya banned from the village, break all his fingers, so that he couldn't write anymore. Then, she would find me, together with Sasuke and make me... :shiver: watch the porn burn. So I decided to change my life.**

**Me: What are you going to do?**

**Kakashi: I was considering to move to a different town or go on a three year mission... Help me!**

**Me ::sigh::**


	6. First Baby

**It's been a while people! I sincerely apologize for the time it has been! I do think that this chapter is somehow a good closure. That means that this is also the last chapter of this story. ****I never meant to write about their wedding, because in some way, I've already done that twice. Now with my new story 'The Weddings' focusing on this aspect, I really don't feel like shoving another wedding story in your faces and I really don't feel like writing another one. I know it won't be good and it would be forced out of me. I don't like forced stories or chapters, so I decided to skip that part. I'm sorry for all the people who thought they were going to see a marriage. If you want to read about their marriage, I can only say: look at my other story folks!**

**Furthermore, as said before: This is the last chapter of this story. I know it's been short, but I feel content about it. I think that it was different from my other stories.**

**Last but not least: I won't bore you with anymore of this stuff (thanks to the people who took the time to read it all). One thing more to say:**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would rewrite and rewrite and rewrite it, just like I write different stories about it... Moreover, I can't really draw that well...**

* * *

Dating the Uchiha chapter 6:

First baby

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried out. Five years had passed since they'd started dating.

Sasuke looked down at his Sakura. Uchiha Sakura as it is. "Hn," he replied and sighed. He glanced over to Tsunade, who was trying to get the littlest Uchiha out of Sakura so to say.

Meanwhile, Sakura had grasped his hand and was squeezing it tightly. Sasuke had to mention that his wife was strong. Unbelievably strong for a woman. That was probably the reason why his hand was all numb now. He couldn't really complain though. After all, he was the reason she was going through this pain now.

"Just a little bit more now, Sakura!" The Hokage had personally insisted on helping the pregnant woman throughout her pregnancy, meaning she would, of course, also deliver the baby.

Sasuke bent over to Sakura's ear.

"Think about how we got you pregnant in the first place, Sakura…-chan, "he whispered softly in her ear.

Her hand relaxed just a little bit and she managed to squeeze out a smile.

On rare occasions, he had started to call her Sakura-chan. He knew she liked it. He did it for her, to make her feel special. She definitely deserved it. It was their little secret though.

Sakura let out a last cry of pain and the baby was there.

"It's a girl!" Tsunade announced happily.

"No, it's our girl," Sakura said weakly, but she managed to smile.

The first time he could hold his little girl, he fell in love with her. She had the large eyes from her mother, but the color was a darker shade of green. She had his raven black hair though.

She felt so fragile in his hands. Carefully, very carefully, he lowered his head to kiss her little forehead. Another thing she had inherited from him. Then he smirked. Nobody would call her forehead. Not that they would give her any bad nicknames either. Her daddy would take care of that.

"Hey, it took you way longer before you kissed me," Sakura teased him.

Sasuke just smirked at her, before handing the baby over to her mother.

Sakura held her baby with love. "She looks a lot like you," Sakura smiled, looking at Sasuke. He seemed pretty proud.

"Aa," he admitted.

"Did you already pick a name for her?" Tsunade interrupted them.

Sakura looked up and smiled at her shishou. "Her name will be Mikoto," Sakura replied, smiling at Sasuke now. Both he and Tsunade looked at her in astonishment.

"Are you sure?" Tsunade asked, having seen the male Uchiha's face.

"Sakura, we never even considered that name…" Sasuke said softly, yet it was one of the rare times his emotions surfaced.

"But I know you want it as well, don't you? Please Sasuke-kun, don't deny it," she begged. Her jade eyes were pleading him to agree. How couldn't he? After all it was his mother's name.

Slowly, he smiled at her. "Aa." Then he turned back to face the elder, blonde woman. "Her name will be Mikoto," he said. Tsunade smiled as well now. "Very well," she said and her approval could be heard through the words.

----------babies----------babies----------babies----------babies----------babies----------babies----------babies----------babies----

"Sakura-chan! Teme! Is it a boy or a girl?" Naruto yelled as soon as they got home. Even before they had entered their house, he clamped Sasuke's arm, yanking it back and forth in impatience.

"Oi dobe, shut it. You're not even supposed to be here yet," Sasuke glared at him, prying the boy's hand of his arm.

Naruto ignored his comment, but at least he lowered his voice. "Boy or girl?" he asked again. He tried to catch a glance of the baby.

"A girl," Sakura said proudly and finally entered the Uchiha estate.

"What's her name?" Naruto asked excited, although it sounded more like "Whutsername?"

"If you don't calm down, I'll have to kill you outside," Sasuke replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Geez teme, take it easy." Nonetheless, Naruto calmed down. He glanced at the baby in Sakura's arms. "So what's her name?" he asked again as if it was the only thing that counted at the moment.

"We called her Mikoto," Sakura replied happily.

"But… But that was your mother's name, wasn't it?" Naruto asked stunned, looking at Sasuke rather sheepishly.

His best friend nodded. "Wow teme, congratulations!" Then he hugged him tightly. "So…" he started, once he had released him again, or rather, when Sasuke had shoved him away. "When can we expect the next one?"

"Naruto!" Sakura growled and he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Gomen, Sakura-chan!"

"Where is Hinata, Naruto?" she asked suddenly, realizing that her friend would never have allowed Naruto to talk like that.

"She's at home with the other girls. I think they are preparing some surprise for you guys," he replied thoughtfully.

"I don't know if you understand the concept of a surprise, Naruto," Sakura started, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! I didn't say what the surprise was!" he protested, which only earned him a glare from Sasuke and a sigh from Sakura.

"Get out!" Sasuke grunted and nearly kicked the wannabe Hokage out of his house. Even though he got a few, now muffled, protests from the boy, he finally accepted his fate and went home.

----------babies----------babies----------babies----------babies----------babies----------babies----------babies----------babies----

"Stop fooling around with Neru-kun, Mikoto-chan!" Sakura called out.

"But okaa-san, we're playing ninja!" Mikoto protested while she pouted, because her mother didn't approve of her behavior. "Otou-san would be proud of me!" she added, eyeing her mother with her large dark green eyes. Her raven black hair was tied together in a messy ponytail.

Sakura sighed. "That you're in the academy doesn't make you a ninja yet," she explained slowly. Sometimes her daughter was acting like she knew all about being a ninja already.

"It does! Naruot told us so!" her daughter protested again.

"You mean Hokage-sama," Sakura corrected her with a smile.

"Naruto told us we could call him Naruto!" Mikoto replied stubbornly.

"Did he?" Sasuke asked, smirking at his little girl, who was currently trying to tie Naruto's son up.

"Otou-san, you're back!" she called out, dropping the rope she had been occupied with. She ran towards her daddy and jumped in his arms. Sasuke easily caught her and looked at Neru. "Are you trying to keep him all to yourself?" he teased her. She blushed heavily. "No! He's annoying!"

Sakura smiled at her daughter's habits. She was very much like her father.

Meanwhile Neru himself was trying to free himself, while making a face. His blonde hair was a mess.

Mikoto jumped down and ran over to him, to prevent him from untying himself.

"If they ever wind up together…" Sasuke sighed. "It never was my goal to end up as family of the dobe."

"Hey, he's the Hokage now. Moreover, his father was the fourth, so that'll turn out fine," Sakura said, kissing him softly.

"Eew!" they heard two shouts from behind. As they turned around, they saw their two sons standing there, watching their parents kiss with disgusted looks on their faces.

"Wait until you find a girl you like!" Sakura winked at them.

Kyo wrinkled his nose. "Girls have cooties! Otou-san, how come you liked okaa-san? I mean, I love you okaa-san!" he quickly added. His mother ruffled through his hair. "I know you do, Kyo-kun," she assured him and he flashed her a grin.

"It took me a while," Sasuke replied. "But then I finally figured out that girls don't have cooties."

"They don't?"

"No, Tamaki-kun, they don't," Sakura chuckled.

"Well, then maybe I should kiss a girl!" he replied thoughtfully.

"Che, they don't really come after me," Sasuke muttered underneath his breath.

"Maybe they'll change," Sakura said, laughing at him. "They already have their own fan girls after all.

"Talking about girls… Where is Tsuki?" he asked, looking around.

"Tsuki-chan is still sleeping," Sakura replied, guiding him to the crib. Sasuke glanced at the baby and smiled. She was the only one who had inherited Sakura's pink hair. Her eyes were already too dark to be green though. She would definitely get his onyx eyes.

"I'm glad you're home again," Sakura whispered. "How did it go?"

"It was quite easy, actually. The dobe picked out a good team." Then he sighed. "He'll be a good Hokage," Sakura said, knowing that he was thinking the same. "Aa." But then, he'll probably never say it himself.

"So," Sakura said, while she prepared dinner. She was almost finished now. "You finally figured out that girls don't have cooties," she said casually.

Sasuke smirked at her. "Sort of."

"Did you ever even think they did?" she asked, not even trying to hide her curiosity now.

"Maybe," he said mysteriously. "But I found the found the right girl, who certainly didn't have them."

"I love you, Sasuke-kun," she smiled, giving him a peck on his cheek. He smirked. "Love you too."

"Kids! Dinner's ready!" Sakura called out after a while. All the children raced inside and jumped on their seats.

"Ramen!" Neru cried out.

"We had ramen the other day when I was over at Neru-kun's," Mikoto said matter-of-factly.

"You did? And how many bowls of ramen did Naruto eat?" Sasuke asked. Of course he couldn't call the dobe, dobe when he was speaking in front of his kids about the Hokage.

Mikoto looked thoughtful. Then she gazed back to her otou-san. "I think about eight!"

"Yare yare, Mikoto-chan, don't you eat that much, it's not healthy," Sakura sighed, afraid that her children would pick up Naruto's bad eating habits.

"But Naruto said it was okay! You would become very strong!" she protested.

"Sasuke-kun, do something about it, please," Sakura pleaded. "If he doesn't stop spreading this nonsense, then I'll have to punch it out," she added underneath her breath.

"I rarely eat ramen," Sasuke said playfully.

This made his daughter think it through.

"Otou-san is very strong! I want to become like otou-san!" Kyo said proudly.

"Me too!" Tamaki shouted.

"I want more ramen!" Neru said, placing his bowl on the table.

"Kids," Sakura sighed.

Sasuke just smirked. He certainly liked the Uchiha household. He'd never been happier before.

* * *

**This story was mainly about Sasuke getting finally happy. I think I've accomplished that now! **

**Yeah, you guys must have noticed the names I've used... I liked the thought of Sasuke's first daughter to have his mother's name, after all, she seems an important person for him. I came up with the name of Naruto's son myself, but I merely changed a letter and removed some others XD Then the names of Sasuke's sons, I love Fruits Basket and Ouran High School Host Club, as you might know, and that's where the names come from. Kyo and Tamaki being my favorite male characters in those anime. Tsuki just means moon.**

**Sasuke: You bore them...**

**Me: Oh... Am I?**

**Sasuke: Definitely.**

**Shikamaru: Troublesome...**

**Me: What are you doing here?**

**Shikamaru: Ino kicked me out of the house. I was too lazy and I had to get to do something outside the house. :yawn:**

**Me: I can imagine that... -.-**

**Ino: Shika-kun! Get your lazy ass out here and help me clean the house.**

**Me: Is Sakura with you Ino?**

**Ino: Yeah, why?**

**Me: Tell her to pick up Sasuke, he's annoying. He thinks I'm boring.**

**Sakura: You're not! Right people?**

**Me :puppy-eyes: Let me know in a review what you thought of the story/chapter!**

**Kakashi: Not even one sentence...**

**Me: Huh?**

**Kakashi: I didn't even have one line...**

**Me: Too bad, you'll be in another update.**

**Due to a technical and psysical error, Kakashi can no longer comment on this story. (Meaning: He's tied up and his mask is permently glued to his tongue. He'll appear in the other story though, somehow I think...)**


End file.
